Giving Your Heart Away
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Starfire and Robin get into an argument and Starfire leaves and ends up dating Speedy. But, she soon realizes that what she was looking for was right there where she left it... if only Robin would talk to her again. RxS [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Giving Your Heart Away…**

Description: Starfire and Robin get into an argument and Starfire leaves. But she soon realizes that what she wanted was right where she left it.

So here's another fic I wanted to post for some time. After watching Sweet Home Alabama, I figured that this would be a cute story to do it on, except it won't be based in Alabama. So, when you're finished reading, please don't forget to drop by a review. Thankiez!

"Robin? Do you wish to join me eating the nuts of dough? Or perhaps the volleying of the ball possibly?" Starfire asked knocking on Robin's door.

"No, Star. I have work to do," Robin said. "Slade is still alive and I have to find a way to stop him." Starfire heard a bang and thought Robin had hit something.

"Robin, you have been in your room for the longest time on Earth. I realize that you must stop Slade and protect us and the city, but can you take a… break?" Starfire said hopefully. The door opened.

"Star, life isn't all about playing volleyball and eating doughnuts. It's also about concentration and focus," Robin said looking at her. Starfire widened her eyes.

"But Robin. You must not take life so seriously. You can relax, too," Starfire said.

"You see! To you everything is all happy and lalaland, but it's not all that!" Robin began to shout at her.

"Yes, I believe it is important to concentrate, but all you do is be locked up in your room, Robin! Life has more things!" Starfire began to shout back. "Robin, you are in charge of the team! You should be spending time with the rest of us, also!"

"If you're not happy with the way head the team, then why don't you leave!" Robin shouted banging his door close.

"Perhaps I will then!" Starfire shouted into the door and stormed out the tears rushing out of her eyes. She ran towards her room and slammed her door. Inside, she began to cry her eyes out on her bed. She looked towards her bedside and saw a picture of her and Robin on a ferris wheel smiling. She took the picture and threw it across the room. The picture frame fell and cracked open. Starfire sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand across her face.

Outside in the common room…

"Yo, did you hear that?" Cyborg asked as he stopped the game he was playing with Beast Boy.

"Yea, what do you think happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think Robin and Starfire got into a fight and now Robin's in his room feeling stupid because he was shouting at Star and Starfire's crying her heart out," Raven said looking at them pointedly.

"How'd you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm psychic," Raven said simply.

"Should we do something about them?" Cyborg asked.

"I suggest leaving them alone," Raven said moving back towards her book. Starfire walked into the common room. Her eyes were red and puffy and she wore a frown on her face.

"I am leaving," Starfire said heading towards the door.

"Why!" Beast Boy asked. "It's just an argument… you'll get over it."

"I do not wish to be with a team leader who does not spend time with his other members," Starfire said.

"But, Star. I thought… you loved him," Cyborg said.

"I do. But I cannot be with somebody who does not enjoy the fun of life," Starfire said. "I shall miss you all. Perhaps I shall come back and visit you one day."

"Star, you can't leave. You don't even know all that much about Earth," Beast Boy said pointing out.

"I know, perhaps I will find somebody who could aid me such as Bumblebee," Starfire said.

"Star, we'll miss you," Cyborg said. Raven nodded. They each gave her a hug and she tried to give them all a weak smile. Her eyes began to get watery again, but she quickly rushed out the door.

Half an hour later…

Robin came outside to the common room. "Do you know where Star is?" Robin asked the titans. They were all on the couch in deep discussion with hushed whispers. They immediately stopped when they looked up saw him. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"She decided to leave. Said something about how she couldn't live with a team leader who won't interact with his own team members," Raven said. Robin's eyes widened.

"She left?" he said softly. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yup," he said.

"Well, FINE. If she wanted to leave, then let her. I can't stop her," Robin said and turned on his heel and stomped back to his room. But in his mind, he still missed her. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He knew that, but he couldn't stop himself. And now, he was paying for it. 'I'm such an idiot,' Robin thought. 'I didn't even get to tell her how I feel.' Then his tears began to fall onto the manila folder on his desk.

Joining Starfire…

She pulled the suitcase along with her as she headed down the cold road.

"Why are you all alone?" a voice said from behind her. Starfire turned around. It was Speedy.

"Speedy! Thank X'hal it is just you," Starfire began but stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be with the other titans?" Speedy asked.

"I… I decided to leave. I got into an argument with Robin," she said quietly. Speedy nodded.

"Why don't you stay with us? Titans East. We'll take care of you," Speedy said. He grabbed her suitcase and her hand and ran towards the tower in the far distant.

"But-" Starfire said but Speedy grabbed her hand and instead, she let out an "EEK!"

Titans East…

"Heya, Speedy. See you picked someone up," a familiar voice said from inside the tower.

"You guys remember Starfire?" Speedy asked as he pulled her up.

"Starfire!" Bumblebee shouted as she headed towards Starfire to hug her.

"I thank you for accepting me into your lovely home," Starfire attempted a smile.

"No problem. But why are you here? C'mon. Tell us what happened? Let me guess, it was Cyborg huh? I knew he was no good-" Bumblebee began.

"It was not Cyborg, but Robin. He and I got into an argument… and he said… if I did not enjoy the way he was in charge of things, I should leave," Starfire said finding extreme interesting in the floor.

"Oh," Bumblebee said gasping. "Well, you stay with us for as long as you like. We'll get you a room and everything."

"I thank you," Starfire said. She looked up and saw Aqualad and Mas and Menos looking at her with hearts in their eyes.

"I'll show you to your room," Speedy said grabbing her suitcase and motioning for her to follow him. Starfire looked at him motioning for her to follow him. She followed him up the stairs and in front of an empty room. "You should be comfortable in here." Starfire nodded.

"Excuse me. I am just…sad," Starfire said looking up into his mask. Speedy nodded.

"Hey, um Star? I realize it might be a little bit too early, but umm… did you want to… you know… go out? Tomorrow?" Speedy asked her hopefully. Starfire stood outside her room thinking about it.

"Well actually-" Starfire began, but Speedy cut in.

"Great. Then, see you tomorrow night at 8?" he said smiling.

"But-" Starfire said again.

"Night," Speedy said jumping down the stairs so Starfire could only stare. 'I have a date… with Speedy… tomorrow night and I have not even given him consent yet.' She walked into her room and sighed.

The Date… the next night at 8…

"So, are you enjoying the food, Star?" Speedy asked as he took another bite from his steak.

"Yes, it is… delectable," Starfire said. In truth, she couldn't even think she could take another bite. She missed Robin like crazy and the Titans East, while still fun, wasn't like her old home.

"You don't look too happy about it, though," Speedy said wiping his mouth and looking at her. Starfire sighed.

"It is nothing. Truly."

"You sure?"

"Yes. May we go home now?" she asked. Half of her steak was still there, but she felt like vomiting.

"Okay. Hey, waiter! Check please!" Speedy said. A pretty brunette came by and began flirting with Speedy and he flirted back. Starfire just stared. 'Robin would never do such thing when I am around,' she thought to herself. "Okay. Now we can go home," Speedy said, "I had a word with the waiter and she said that she'll give me the price half off." He gave a sly grin.

"What did you do to make her do that," Starfire muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Speedy asked her.

"No. Nothing at all," she said quickly.

Later that night…

Starfire walked out the door stealthily and flew out back towards her original home. She couldn't take much of this. 'I shall go back and apologize to Robin. At least I can say that I tried,' she thought as she landed on the small little island she once called home.

"Beast Boy? Cyborg? Raven?" she asked as she entered the common room. All three were in there talking.

"Starfire? You came back!" Cyborg said to her rushing in to hug her.

"No I did not. I merely wish to speak to Robin," Starfire said.

"Star, he's been locked up in his room this whole time doing God only knows what," Beast Boy said.

"But I wish to speak to him," she answered heading towards the hallway. "Robin?" she said knocking on his door.

"Go away," Robin said to her.

"Robin, I simply wish to talk to you. I would like to say I am sorry," Starfire continued as she waited outside his door. There was no answer. Five minutes later, she gave up. "Like I said before, Robin, I am sorry." And with that, she left.

"What'd he say?" Raven asked.

"He did not respond," Starfire sighed. "Friends, I shall talk to you later. Perhaps I shall come back again… later."

"Take care," all three said at the same time. She left, just in time for nobody to be able to see the drips of water falling from her eyes. 'Robin, please forgive me,' she thought silently to herself.

So what'd ya think? Well, please review. I know this chapter might have been a little boring… etc etc… but I really needed to get into the whole argument and leave thing. As you can probably see, I don't like Speedy that much .In fact, I don't really like any other pairings for Starfire, unless it's Robin, 'cuz they so totally deserve each other. Well, hope you liked it. If not, I promise to get more into this in the next chapter. This story isn't going to be as long as my other one… How To: Drive a Superhero Insane in 10 days. It might be only 2 or possibly 3 chapters. Hope you liked though! And please, REVIEW! Thankiez. -lala


	2. Chapter 2

Robin slowly sighed. He couldn't believed what he had done to Starfire. He had told her to go away. No.. he had also made her cry. Robin punched the wall.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" he thought as he kicked the wall as hard as he could. Starfire had told him she was sorry. How come he couldn't respect that and just go and give her a hug that way he had always wanted her to?

The next morning…

Robin decided to go for a walk in the park alone. He needed some time to think for himself. Slowly he walked past the other people. That was when he stopped. He heard that familiar voice that he had fallen in love with. He looked ahead and saw her. Starfire.She was walking with Speedy and she had her arm in his.

"Speedy, that was quite a funny joke," Starfire said smiling. Suddenly she stopped and looked ahead. She had seen Robin. "Let us continue our walk," she said quietly trying to steer Speedy in a different direction.

"No, let's go over there," he said as they walked towards Robin. "Hey Robin!"

"Hi," Robin mustered as he stared at the grass.

"Here all alone?" Speedy questioned him. Robin nodded and avoided Starfire's gaze.

"But whatever," he said. He looked off the other way.

"No, no. Would you like to come with me and Starfire?" Speedy gave a small smile that Robin had seen. He knew this smile. It was the 'I have Starfire and you don't haha' smile.

"No. You guys should enjoy yourselves and have fun," Robin said. "I… I have to go." Robin tried to walk as casual as he could, but couldn't stop the tears he was preventing. Starfire had Speedy. Whatever Robin had had with Starfire was gone. There was nothing left.

Starfire watched Robin leave and felt a ping of guilt. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and turned back to Speedy.

"Speedy," Starfire began. But he cut off off.

"Come on, let's head out towards the pier. It'll be fun," Speedy said. He walked towards the other way pulling Starfire with him. She sighed and walked away.

At the pier…

She closed her eyes shut. It was a while since she had been here and it brought her memories. The pier was beautiful. But her memories of here brought her back to Robin. She couldn't stop thinking about him. But here she was, with Speedy.

"Want some?" Speedy offered as he had popcorn in one hand and a hotdog in the other. Starfire shook her head no. "Well, then, we can go and watch the sunset and a movie on the ferris wheel," Speedy said. Starfire sighed and slowly nodded her head up and down.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Speedy asked as he munched on his hotdog. Starfire nodded her head.

"Speedy, I-" Starfire once again tried to begin, but was cut off, again.

"Shh, the movie's starting," Speedy answered. He focused his attention on the movie and the popcorn.

Joining Robin…

It had been a couple of hours since Robin had seen Starfire and Speedy but the images were still flashing through his brain. He couldn't take it anymore. Robin went and got his motorcycle and headed towards Titans East Tower.

At the tower…

Robin knocked on the door. He greeted a familiar face. It was Bumblebee.

"Robin! What's up?" Bumblebee asked as she got out of the way for him to walk in.

"Is Starfire or Speedy here?" Robin asked as he looked around.

"Nope. They're out on a date. Why?" Suddenly, she sensed why Robin was here. "Is this because of Starfire?" Robin guiltily nodded his head up and down.

"You know you hurt her feelings," Bumblebee said.

"I know, and I came to apologize," Robin answered.

"That poor girl she really liked you, Robin," Bumblebee said pointedly.

"I… I know," Robin said.

"I should be kicking you out at this moment, but I have a feeling you're really feeling hurt," she said. She sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yea, a cup of guilt-free," Robin muttered. Bumblebee laughed but Robin didn't even smile.

"You really are that love sick aren't you?" Bumblebee said as she folded her arms on her chest. Robin nodded once again.

Speedy and Starfire…

Thoughts ran into her brain. 'If I love Robin, how come I am angry at him?' Starfire racked her brain for a reason to be with Speedy and found none.

"Speedy, I have to-" but again she was cut off.

"Shhh!" he said. That was when Starfire erupted with anger.

"No. YOU Shhh! Speedy, I have to get back to the tower. My old tower. I must go see Robin. And Speedy, you do not truly want me," Starfire explained to him.

"How come I wouldn't love you?" Speedy asked.

"Speedy, there is somebody very special for you out there, but it is not me," Starfire told him. That was when Speedy began to cry… really cry. "And I have to get back to the tower." Starfire flew down the ferris wheel and towards Titans Tower East to grab her stuff.

When she's finally there…

As Starfire walked in, the room was all quiet. She sighed. Everybody was probably sleeping or something. That was when Starfire saw the lights come on. It was Bumblebee.

"Hey, girl," Bumblebee said. She slowly smiled at Starfire. "Did you come back because you want to pack your stuff and leave to go get Robin?"

"How did you know?" Starfire asked her friend. Bumblebee smiled at her.

"Robin just came here. He wanted to tell you he was sorry. But you were off with Speedy," Bumblebee explained. Starfire slowly nodded her head.

"And where is he now?" Starfire asked slowly.

"He went back to Titans Tower. You just missed him," Bumblebee told her. Starfire then began to smile herself.

"Then I shall go find him," she said. And with that, she left to find Robin.

Sorry if it is a little short… I have homework and so forth now that school has started and I'm really sorry. So, I'll talk to you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. This chapter's going to be short because it's almost at the end. I shoud've continued and just ended it at 2 chapters, but I guess not… hm.. anyways. Enjoy!

Starfire was trying to fly as fast as she could. She past through different streets attempting to look for a motorcycle with a young teenager on it. She finally saw it. It was Robin. He was heading towards the tower.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. He couldn't hear her.

"Robin!" she tried again. Still no answer. Starfire got enough to get close to him. He finally turned and saw her.

"Starfire!" he shouted to her. Starfire nodded her head.

"Pull over!" she shouted.

Robin instantly stopped causing all the cars behind him to honk at him. But all that was completely blind to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he got out of the R-cycle.

"Robin, I do not love Speedy," Starfire said.

"Oh really?" he asked. Robin turned around and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes."

"You were _with _him," Robin said pointedly.

"That does not mean that I love him!" Starfire insisted.

"Star, what are you doing with your life?" Robin asked her.

"Just listen to me," Starfire insisted.

"Okay, I'm listening," Robin said.

"No you are not! Listening and hearing is not the same thing!" Starfire argued.

"Go!" he shouted.

"Robin, I love you," Starfire said simply. She looked at him for a long time. He finally turned around and looked at her.

"You really mean it?" Robin asked her. Starfire nodded her head.

"Yes," she said.

"I see," Robin said. He finally shifted his weight back and took a long look at her. He took a step forward towards her.

"I love you too," he said gently stroking her hair. Starfire smiled. He leaned in and she mirrored his movement and kissed him gently on the lips. The cars on the background were still honking, but to Starfire and Robin, everything had become oblivious.

"You want to go home now? To your real home?" Robin said as he broke the kiss. Starfire smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes," she said.

"Let's get out of here," Robin said. He took her hand and helped her on to the motorcycle. And with that, they headed back towards Titans Tower.

The end. Sorry it was kinda fast, but I meant to add that to the other chapter… (uchz) hmm.. well… I hope you still liked it.


End file.
